Ever Fallen In Love
by SALJStella
Summary: Part 2 of Loving My Tormenter. In this fic, Adam still thinks about his and Lawrence's realtionship. But not while waiting for Lawrence, but being with Lawrence. Songfic, and it's AdamLawrence or ChainShipping or AL. Obviously. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello, my darlings! ****This fic is a sequel to Mistress, it takes place right after the said one ends. It's AdamLawrence, obviously. Anything else would be insane. And it's a SONG-FIC, all the way! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't've, I just think both the movie and the song is awesome. But I'd like to own Adam. Keep him chained up somewhere, maybe… ;-)**

**Ever Fallen In Love**

Oh, it's so wrong. So terribly wrong.

We haven't done it yet, but I know we will in a moment. And it will be wrong.

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

God, what is he doing to me? I've been hugged before, but when he does it… It's sort of… It's _him. _

It's his smell, his arms, his body.

And before I get a descent chance to defend myself, he pulls his head back a little and plants an unbearably light kiss on my lips.

Who can say no to him after that? I take so much crap from Lawrence, if I'm to be totally honest with myself. As I said, we're only together on his terms, far past midnight when he can go away from home without anyone noticing him. And despite all his promises, I know he'll never leave his wife. He doesn't work that way. He saves whatever can be saved. And for some reason, he still thinks his marriage is savable.

But if I'm to be even more honest, I don't dare to tell him anything of this. I'm a chicken, and I've fucked up so many relationships before. I've spoiled the relationship I had with my family and I've spoiled the relationships with those few girls I ever got.

I won't mess this up. Because Lawrence is the best thing that ever happened to me.

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse_

Our eyes lock. And then he kisses me again, this time without any trace of lightness, and all the thoughts and doubts I had melts away.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with?_

I want to struggle. I want to talk to him, I want to put an ultimatum, but I can't do it.

His fingers are already entwined in my hair, and then it's awfully hard to set your mind straight. And even harder to cut it off.

His tongue in my mouth. My fingers find their way into his shirt, itchy with impatiens and greedy for the feeling soft, naked skin, and he winces under my touch.

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame_

"Jesus, Adam…" He grumbles into my mouth and pushes his hips against mine.

I whimper, in an extremely girly way, but pushes back nonetheless.

His tongue in my mouth.

His tongue in my mouth.

It's crazy. I don't want to be gay, and I've never felt like this about guys before. But still, I'm only human.

And when Lawrence Gordon is pushed up against you, drawing kisses from your mouth and swallowing your breath, any human being would forget everything else.

I'm against cheating. I would think that what's been my occupation for ten years would beat that out of me, but not if you're as hyper-feminine as me.

I'm against cheating, and this is wrong, so terribly wrong.

He pushes me down on the couch, I don't let him go, he falls down on top of me and pulls my t-shirt over my head in a swift motion.

About ten minutes later I'm next to him with my head on his chest, sweaty, panting, and with a worry that gnaws the back of my mind.

It's wrong. It's so wrong.

But neither one of us think about it anymore.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with? _

**Well? If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, let me know what I can do better. And by the way: I don't think Adam is really against cheating (and if he is, he's not very consequent), but he got to be in this fic. Just because.**


End file.
